


Issues

by Amaranthine_Eve



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And its totally perverted, Broly has an inner beast, Broly is done but not, Cheelai is clueless, College!AU, Everyone is still an alien/human, F/M, Inspired by Team Four Star, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, brolai, first fic, i love them, im trash, probably gonna throw some Vegebul in here, take me to the dumpster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Eve/pseuds/Amaranthine_Eve
Summary: In which Broly has an inner-beast that just won't shut up.





	Issues

**_‘Mate.’_  **

  
_‘No.’_ _  
_

  
**_‘Mate.’_ ** **  
**

  
_‘No.’_

  
**_‘…Mate.’_ ** **  
**

  
_‘I said no!’_ _  
_

  
**_‘Mate! This one wants Mate!’_ ** **  
**

  
_‘Can’t you have your tantrum somewhere else?.’_ _  
_

 

 **_‘Ga wants Mate! Give Ga Mate!’_ **Broly cringed at the loud, irritated voice that sounded throughout his head. With an exasperated sigh, Broly rolled his eyes,

 

_‘I said no.’_

 

 **_‘I want Mate!’_ ** The voice boomed louder; more instant, more… _whiny._  How embarrassing. The random voice in his head didn’t really bother Broly too much, as it existed ever since he hit puberty. What used to be innocent interactions with the opposite gender, now became full-fledged irritations; the voice in his head making every little thing seem so vulgar and over sexualized. And it had only gotten worse as he grew older. His father called the voice his ‘inner-beast’, something that all Saiyan males get when their annual ruts start to hit. Only after securing a mate, will the voice fade or disappear. Unfortunately for Broly, he wasn’t even _thinking_ about getting a mate. He was still young! All he had to do was look some random female in the eye and boom, their ovaries exploded and he would get laid.

 

 **_‘Ha…’_ ** the voice, (who he affectionately named Ga) scoffed. **_‘This one knows that the only female you wish to bed is the delectable creature that haunts all of your wet dreams.’_ **It let out a pleasured rumble when it suddenly filled Broly’s mind with X-rated images starring his possibly- not-so-secret-crush, Cheelai.

 

 **_‘Ah, yes. Our beautiful, wonderful Cheelai.’_ **Ga dreamily sighed, sounding content.

 

Broly had met Cheelai in Psychology class during Freshman after she had asked him for his notes since she was absent the day before and he gladly gave them to her, always willing to help out. After chatting and walking out of class to the front of the school, they were stopped by his father; who, upon seeing Cheelai, promptly told him not to converse with whores and to shut up and keep his head in the books, much to his mortification. Outraged, Cheelai went up and smacked his father across the face, calling him a jackass before storming off. Ever since then, she made it a point to walk out to the front of the college everyday, if she knew he was getting a ride home. And she still did, three years later.

 

 **_‘Ugh, she can smack us anytime, seriously.’_ ** The voice groaned, causing Broly to blush profusely. He lowered his head as he walked along the sidewalk on the way home. Since he lived a couple blocks from school, he normally walked home, only getting rides or taking the car on occasion, seeing no real need for it on a daily basis.

 

 **_‘Stop ignoring me! We must create a plan!’_ **Ga demanded.

 

_‘A plan for what?’_

 

**_‘Cheelai, you simpleton! Now think, shall we woo her with flowers? Or maybe a nice card? We need to win her over and make her ours. God knows that Yamcha fellow has been panting over her for like, three months.’_ **

 

Broly inwardly scoffed, kicking a stray rock into the bushes, _‘How about we give her the hearts of our enemies or something.’_ he thought sarcastically.

 

 **_‘You think she’d like that? Write that down! It's just the right amount of primal savageness and sexy caveman, women love that!_ **’ Ga said enthusiastically, not catching on to Broly’s sarcasm.

 

_‘Is savageness even a word?’_

 

**_‘The hell if I care. I just want Cheelai.’_ **

 

 _‘Why are you so focused on her anyways? There are plenty of other girls…’_ He replied uncertainty, knowing that he was just spewing bullshit. He was totally in love with Cheelai, just too awkward to do anything about it.

 

**_‘Because, she's the ONE. This one feels it deep within his soul. You feel it too, maybe not in your soul right now though. You probably feel it in your dick-’_ **

 

_‘Can you not!’_

 

**_‘Don't yell at me! You're the one with the blue balls and that massive hard on that hasn't gone away for three years, I’m just here to be your internal wingman. Shit, look, up ahead.’_ **

 

With an exasperated sigh, Broly looked up and almost tripped over himself when he spotted Cheelai a few blocks ahead of him.

 

She was running.

 

Towards him.

 

In a black, skin-tight tank top and dark purple short shorts.

 

**_‘Holy shit.’_ **

 

When she got within hearing distance, she slowed down and waved, continuing to walk towards him.

 

“Hey Broly!”

 

**_‘Stop standing in the middle of the sidewalk! You look like a dumbass!’_ **

 

_‘Shut up! I lost my train of thought, that’s all!’_

 

**_‘Liar! You were totally staring at her boobs.’_ **

 

Broly subtly cleared his throat when Cheelai walked up, quickly taking a drink of water from the bottle she had attached to her hip. He gulped as he watched a single droplet of water escape from the corner of her mouth and slide downwards towards her chest.

 

**_‘Damn, those puppies are HEAVING. Step closer, I wanna see more!’_ **

 

Cheelai wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and reattached the water bottle, trying to regulate her breathing. She looked up at Broly and noticed that he looked a bit red.

 

“Uh...are you okay Broly?”

 

“I’m fine!” His voice came out in a high pitched squeak. His eyes unwillingly shot down to her chest, noticing how hard she was panting and how her sweat made the skin on her chest glisten in the sunlight.

 

 **_‘ Glisten? In the sunlight? Really? Who are you, Nicholas Sparks?’_ **Ga snorted.

 

_‘No one asked you.’_

 

“So...I see you’re running.”

 

**_‘No fucking shit Sherlock.’_ **

 

Unfazed, or probably used to how awkward Broly was, Cheelai smiled, “Yeah, just burning off some calories, staying in shape, the usual.”

 

 **_‘I know a better way to burn calories.’_ **Ga purred suggestively, causing Broly to twitch.

 

“That’s good. How was your day? I didn't see you around school.” He asked. Cheelai rolled her eyes and jutted her hip out before crossing her arms and tucking them under her chest. This caused her breasts to bulge out of the sports bra she wore under her top and offer an even more enticing view of her cleavage.

 

**_‘Fuuuck.’_ **

 

_‘I’m trying REALLY hard not to notice.’_

 

“The professor for my advanced Economics class bailed at the last minute, which sucks because I spent my whole night studying-” While Cheelai continued to rant, Broly’s thoughts wandered.

 

**_‘How are you not on top of her right now?’_ **

 

_‘Unlike you, I actually have a thing called boundaries.’_

 

**_‘Righttt, because jacking off in the shower to a naked mental image of her is totally not breaking any boundaries.’_ **

 

_‘Tch...shut up.’_

 

**_‘Make me Broccoli boy, I’ll smack the Saiyan out of you.’_ **

 

_‘Well guess what, I AM you, so you’d just be smacking yourself.’_

 

**_‘You suck.’_ **

 

_‘And you swallow.’_

 

 **_‘Well I AM you, so that means YOU swallow.’_ **Ga snarled back.

 

_“Only for Cheelai honestly.’_

 

“...was it hard?” Broly heard Cheelai ask suddenly.

 

 **_‘Oh yeah baby, it's harder than a advanced linear algebra equation.’_** Ga rumbled, the voice dripping with hunger. 

 

Broly knew a blush was forming on his cheeks, “Um, I’m sorry, what...what did you say?”

 

The green alien woman cocked her head to the side innocently, “I asked if it was hard.”

 

**_‘Ohmygod fuck yes.’_ **

 

“Was what hard?”

 

“The science paper that was due today, you’ve been complaining about it for days. You said that it was hard to write and that you didn't think you could finish it.” Cheelai explained patiently, giving the giant Saiyan a concerned look.

 

“Oh, yes...that. Ahem, it wasn't too bad in the end. I think Professor Gero said he’d give them back next Friday.”

 

The small female smiled brightly, giving him a thumbs up. “Good good! I bet you’ll get a good grade, you’ve always been better at writing papers. Ugh, I hate those things.”

 

**_‘Look at how fucking cute she is! Hug the shit out of her. Then love the shit out of her. Then fuck-’_ **

 

_‘Not another word!!’_

 


End file.
